The present invention relates to an extension handle for tree top pruners. The extension handle includes an inner sleeve fastened inside a connecting socket by springs to hold a handle tube and a shear holder tube. The inner sleeve has an inward flange to stop the handle tube, a plurality of raised portions below the inward flange engaged into respective recessed holes on the handle tube to hold the handle tube in place, a plurality of steel balls received in respective recessed holes adjacent to the top end thereof and releasably engaged into respective recessed holes on the shear holder tube to hold it in place. A constraining ring is mounted on a top flange on the connecting socket and retained in place by hooks to constrain the steel balls inside the respective recessed holes on the inner sleeve. The shear holder tube has a tightening up screw for fastening a tree pruner.
In cutting the branches of a big tree, an extension extension handle may be attached to either grip of a tree pruner shears to extend its total length, so that the tree pruner can be controlled by a pull rope to cut the branches at distance. There is disclosed an extension handle for this purpose, which includes a socket having a plastic sleeve on the inside to hold a handle bar on the bottom and a shear holding bar on the top. The socket has a top flange covered with a ring plate. The top end of the plastic sleeve has two opposite spring plates on the inside, which spring plates each have a plurality of raised portions on it. As the shear holding bar was inserted into the plastic sleeve from the top, the raised portions on the spring plates engage into respective recessed portions on the shear holding bar to hold it in place. This arrangement permits the shear holding bar to slide inside the plastic tube so that the extension handle can be shortened when not in use. Because the raised portions on the spring plates are frequently rub against the outside wall of the shear holding bar, the raised portions are easy to get abrasion then the binding force of the spring plates on the shear holding bar may be weakened gradually, causing the shear holding bar easily to slide down during the operation and can't be used or hurt the user. Furthermore, because the handle bar is connected to the plastic tube simply through a sleeve joint, the handle bar may disconnect from the plastic sleeve easily.